


brief experiments

by XOLove47



Series: brevity is the soul of wit (drabbles) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: "We should kiss... for science.", Academy Era, Angst and Feels, Aosficnet2 Drabble Challenge, Big Spoon/Little Spoon, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, Episode tag: s06e09, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Goodbyes, Hugs, Making Out, Near Future, Perthshire Cottage, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Reunions, SciOps Era, Scottage, Secret Relationship, Sickfic, episode tag: s06e07, missing moment, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-12 04:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19559839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: A collection of AoS & Fitzsimmons related drabbles.Cross-posted on Tumblr.





	1. "Did you do something different with your hair?" (Fitzsimmons)

“By the way, did you do something different with your hair?”

Curled up on a small bunk, Fitz and Jemma were basking in the glow of being together again. 

Jemma barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  _ Men _ . So unobservant. And Fitz was supposed to be a scientist. 

“Nothing gets past you. One night on the Zephyr, in between missions, Daisy and I got  _ really _ bored and gave each other makeovers. Seriously, movies don’t prepare you for how dreadfully dull space can be. Anyway, I dyed her hair blonde, she gave me bangs,” Jemma explained. Suddenly self-conscious, she asked, “Do you hate it? Because they’ll grow out eventually. I know how much you hate change and I--”

Fitz cut off her rant with a kiss, “I think you look great, but honestly, you could be bald and you’d still be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.”

Jemma laid a hand Fitz’s cheek, “What about you? I don’t think I’ve seen you with this little facial hair since before Maveth.”

“You should have seen me a week ago. Completely clean shaven. Apparently, Sivian have something against facial hair,” Fitz grumbled.

Jemma leaned up and brushed a kiss against his lips. When they separated, she commented, “It’s weird kissing you and not having your beard scratch me.”

“I could keep it clean shaven, if you prefer it that way,” Fitz offered.

“No! Don’t do that,” Jemma exclaimed. “I’ve gotten used to the scruff. Gives you a bit of a devil-may-care look, if you ask me.”

“Whatever you say, Jemma.”

Jemma grabbed Fitz’s hand, entwining their fingers. What they’d been through had fundamentally changed them-- beyond the superficial. Bangs and beards would grow out, but the other changes ran much deeper. But as long as they were together, they were unstoppable.


	2. "Of course I remembered!" (Fitzsimmons)

Fitz hovered outside Jemma’s bedroom, unsure of whether he should knock or not.

Despite his happiness at having her home, Jemma’s reentry from Maveth hadn’t been the easiest. She had, unfortunately, spent her first few days back on Earth disoriented and nauseous.

But she had finally kept down food for 24 consecutive hours and things were looking up. Except for the fact that Fitz could still see the fear and sadness behind her eyes.

Fitz felt helpless. So, he thought about what he would want if had been stranded on a desert planet-- what would make him happy? As with most things, he first thought was of food. 

Jemma wasn’t as food-obsessed as him, but even she had to miss real food. At a loss for other ideas, he had assembled a smorgasbord of her favorite snacks and meals. 

But now he was second-guessing himself. Just as he was about to turn-heel, Jemma called out, “Oh, just come in Fitz. I can hear you pacing outside the door.”

Fitz sucked in a breath and opened the door. As he crossed the threshold, Jemma eyed the tray suspiciously, “What’s that?”

Setting down the tray in front of her, he said, “Between being trapped on a desert planet and the bland drivel Bobbi’s been making you eat, I thought you could use a real taste of home. I’ve got SpagBol, crisps, scones–”

“–and Percy Pigs,” Jemma said. Her face lit up, “You remembered!”

“Of course I remembered! A true homecoming feast could never be complete without Percy Pig.”

The gummy candies had been one of Jemma’s few junk food indulgences at the Academy. It had cost him an arm and a leg to get them overnighted from the UK. 

But seeing Jemma smile for the first time in days? That was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Lil’s love of Percy Pigs (somebody please validate me, I swear she’s talked about it on social before, but I couldn’t find it)...


	3. "I need a hug." (Quakerider)

Robbie walked into the command center, looking for Daisy. Finding her hunched over a terminal, hair a mess and dark circles under her eyes, he blurted out, “God, Johnson, you look like crap.”

“Gee, thanks. With pick up lines like that, you must be real popular with the ladies.”

Robbie blushed, “I’m just saying, you look like you could use a nap. Or a hug. Maybe both.”

“Did you come in here for a reason, Reyes? Because if you didn’t, kindly fuck off, as clearly, I don’t have time for your B.S.” Daisy replied.

“Coulson asked someone to let you know that the test results came back negative and I volunteered. Stupidly.”

“Oh, right. Thanks for letting me know,” Daisy said, abashed. “And sorry for biting your head off before. I get that way when I’m stressed.” 

“I get it. I’m a bit of a hothead myself sometimes,” Robbie joked, referencing his alter ego. “If you ever need anything…”

“Um, actually, you were right earlier. I do need a hug. If you’re still offering, that is,” Daisy mumbled.

Wordlessly, Robbie pulled her into a warm hug. Daisy reciprocated, nestling her face into his shoulder.

“Consider it an open invitation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing Quakerider! How did I do?


	4. "Hold me and never let me go." (Fitzsimmons)

Staring up at the sky, Jemma couldn’t help but think that the stars looked different now, after spending so many nights among them. No less beautiful, of course, but having been close enough to a star to see light dance across the surface, her perspective had shifted.

That wasn’t the only thing that has shifted recently. After saving the world (again), she and Fitz had resigned from SHIELD and bought a cottage in Perthshire, just like she had talked about all those years ago. Despite knowing it was the right decision, Jemma was still grappling with who she was in a post-SHIELD world.

Scientist.

Wife.

And, laying a hand on her rounded belly, a soon-to-be mother.

She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear Fitz come up behind her and snake his arms around her waist.

He tucked his chin on top of her shoulder, “There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Well, you found me. That deserves a reward.”

She turned her head slightly and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

Leaning back against Fitz, Jemma mused, “I was thinking, do you think this little one will believe we actually flew amongst the stars?”

Fitz smiled, “I suspect it’ll become her favorite bedtime story, if we let it.”

After a beat, Jemma sighed, “I guess I better go get dinner started.” 

“Let’s just stay here a minute. We’ve got plenty of time.”

He was right, obviously. For once, there was no threat of their evening being interrupted by an urgent call from the lab or alarms alerting them to an alien invasion.

“Fitz?”

“Mmm?”

“Promise me something?” Jemma asked. “Hold me, and never let me go.”

“I promise,” Fitz said reverently. “How could I, when my whole universe is right here in my arms?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future baby fluff at the Scottage? Check. Hope you liked reading this as much as I did writing it!


	5. "I came to say goodbye" (Huntingbird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble challenge is full of firsts for me! First drabble, first Quakerider fic and now my first official foray into the Huntingbird fandom! I kind of love this one (and them, obviously) and I hope you do too!

“Bob? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be on your way to the airport?” ****

When Hunter answered the door, Bobbi had been the last person he expected to see.

She shrugged, “I came to say goodbye.”

“We said goodbye last night. Three very hot, amazing times, by my count.”

Bobbi smacked him lightly on the shoulder, before pulling him into a hug, “I just wanted to see you one last time before I go. I’m really going to miss you.”

“Well, I wish I could say I was going to miss you too, but then I’d be lying.”

Bobbi twisted away angrily, “God, Hunter. This is so like you. A good boyfriend would at least have the decency to pretend to be sad their girlfriend was moving halfway across the country. I knew trying the long distance thing was a mistake.” 

Hunter slid a boarding pass over to her, “I’m not going to miss you, because I’m coming with you.”

“Oh.”

“I was going to surprise you at the airport. Got a bag packed and everything,” Hunter said, nodding in the direction of a duffel bag by the door.

“Oh.”

“Fitz is going to ship the rest of my stuff next week.”

“Oh.”

“Is that all you have to say? I’m over here making a grand romantic gesture and all you can say is ‘oh’?” Hunter grumbled. “Oh god, do you not want me to come? Because if that’s the case, you better bloody well say so now, before–”

Bobbi interrupted his rant by pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she said, “Of course I want you to come, you idiot.”

“There’s the reaction I was expecting,” Hunter said with a rogueish smile. “Now c’mon. We better get going before we miss _our_ flight.”


	6. "You're making me blush." (Fitzsimmons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote 300 words of very trope-y Fitzsimmons SciOps fluff. #sorrynotsorry Hope you enjoy!

“I always knew Sally Webber was an idiot,” Jemma said. Fitz’s girlfriend of two months had just broken up with him and he was taking it rather poorly. So like any good friend, she was comforting him. “You’re brilliant, a rising star at SciOps and objectively attractive. If anything, you’re too good for her.” ****

“Stop it, you’re making me blush,” Fitz muttered.

Jemma insisted, “I’m serious. You’re quite the catch.”

“Evidently not. I must be doing something wrong. Maybe I’m a terrible kisser or something.”

Evidence! Fitz clearly wasn’t going to take her word for it that he was desirable, she was going to have to prove it to him. 

“There’s one way to find out. We could kiss and I could tell you if you’re a bad kisser or not. Like an experiment.”

Fitz looked at her, aghast, “An experiment? What, you want to kiss me for science?”

“That’s the general idea, yes.”

“You’re barking.” 

Jemma crossed her arms, “Do you want to or not?”

She could see Fitz’s wheels turning. But eventually, he answered, “Yes. If you’re sure…”

“I am,” she said, scooting closer to him on the futon. “Are you?”

Fitz nodded.

Seizing the moment, Jemma leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was chaste at first, but soon, instinct kicked in. Fitz grabbed Jemma’s waist and deepened the kiss. Jemma’s hand found its way to the nape of Fitz’s neck, trying to pull him even closer.

When they broke apart, Jemma smiled and said triumphantly, “So I was right. Sally Webber is an idiot.”

“It wasn’t completely awful then?” Fitz blushed.

Instead of answering directly, Jemma pulled him in for another kiss. Experiments were meant to be replicated, after all. And she suspected that this would be one they’d repeat again and again.


	7. "I've liked you for a while now." (Quakerider)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Quakerider drabble! A vague AU where Daisy & Robbie knew each other in high school. Hope y'all enjoy!

“You know, I’ve liked you a while now,” Daisy said, lazily tracing a circle on Robbie’s chest. 

Moonlight streamed into Daisy’s bedroom, as the couple basked in a post-coital glow.

Robbie laughed, “Really? I bet I have you beat.”

“Nope, I’ve liked you since that bonfire on the beach two summers ago. There’s no way you’ve liked me longer than _that_.”

“Try junior year of high school.”

Daisy exclaimed, “But that’s like 10 years ago!”

“What can I say? When you walked into Esposito’s birthday party wearing that hot pink minidress, I was done for.”

“You remember what I wore to a party a decade ago?”

Robbie shrugged, “It made an impression on me.”

Daisy let this new information sink in. “So why didn’t you ever make a move?”

“I was going to, but that Rising Tide wannabe swooped in before I could. And then, after that, we just never seemed to be in the same place at the same time.”

“Well, you’re here now. And so am I.”

Robbie smiled, “You are. We are. And, that’s good.”

“A decade, huh? Sounds like we have some lost time to make up for,” Daisy said, pulling Robbie in for a kiss.


	8. "I came to say goodbye" (Philinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great prompt and another ship I’ve never written for! This challenge has been a great way to explore some different ships :) Hope you all enjoy my first foray into the Philinda fandom!

Melinda May was pacing her cell, working on an escape plan, when the door opened unexpectedly.

“Phil? What are you doing here?”

Relief crashed over May. Coulson was standing in her cell, shackled and bruised, but _alive_. 

“I came to say goodbye. They’re releasing you.”

“They’re releasing _us_ , you mean.”

Coulson hedged, “Afraid not. Our captors agreed to release you, on the condition that I stay behind.”

May’s eyes flashed with anger. “Like hell you are. We leave here together, or not at all.”

“This isn’t a request, Agent May. It’s an order. The team needs you.”

“The team needs _you_ ,” May said forcefully. Taking a step forward, she pressed her hand to his cheek and whispered, “ _I_ need you.”

A wordless conversation passed between them, full of things that they couldn’t say aloud.

Coulson shook his head, “Mel, there’s something I need you to know.” 

“Phil…”

“It’s you. It’s always been you. And I lo–”

May cut him off by pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I know. But, not here, not like this. Save it for when we’re both safe at home.”

Because she _would_ bring him home. And God help anyone who got in her way.


	9. "Let's run away together." (Fitzsimmons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another amazing prompt! I ended up writing this as a prequel of sorts to [one of my other drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19559839/chapters/46657186), but can definitely be read independently. With that said, who’s ready for some FS pregnancy fluff and domesticity?

“It’s positive,” Jemma smiled, eyes sparkling as she looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands. The one with two very dark, clear lines that indicated that she was, without a doubt, pregnant.

Fitz’s face split into a huge grin, “Positive? We’re having a baby?” 

Jemma nodded her head and giggled, radiating happiness as Fitz pulled her in an embrace and swung her around.

But when Fitz set her down, the enormity of the situation dawned on her. 

Jemma said urgently, “Let’s run away together. Leave S.H.I.E.L.D. behind and move to Scotland like we’ve always talked about.”

“Jemma…”

“I’m serious. What we do for S.H.I.E.L.D. is important, but not as important as our family,” Jemma said, reflexively cradling her barely-there baby bump. “This job already cost you your life once. I won’t risk losing you or this baby.” 

Fitz pulled Jemma into a tight hug. 

“You’re right. The Lighthouse is no place to raise a baby. They deserve a home where they feel safe and loved. I would do anything to protect you and the baby, including leaving S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Jemma breathed a sigh of relief, “We’ll talk to Mack in the morning. But tonight, I just want to stay here in your arms.” 

Fitz pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I can’t believe we’re going to be parents in 9 short months.”

“Probably closer to 8,” Jemma corrected. “I was right, by the way. Our first wedding night was nothing compared to the second. It’s when we conceived this little one, if my math is correct.”

If possible, Fitz’s smile grew even larger. “Really?”

Jemma knew that would make him happy. Much to her chagrin, he still harbored insecurities about his other self.

“Really,” Jemma confirmed. “And I can’t wait to start this next chapter of our lives together.”


	10. “I’m going to keep you safe.” (Quakerider)

_2:00, 1:59, 1:58…_ ****

“Well, crap.”

That pretty much summed up their situation. Daisy and Robbie had fought their way through the enemy base, only to be rewarded with an _actual_ nuclear weapon.

Daisy stared at the bomb determinedly, “I think I can neutralize it, but it’s risky. And a little bit stupid, honestly. You should get out of here.” 

“If you’re staying, I’m staying,” Robbie promised. “Actually, I have a better idea. Let’s send that thing to hell, where it belongs.”

“Works for me.”

Robbie looked down at the ticking clock, “Ready whenever you are.”

Squaring her shoulders, Daisy surrounded the bomb with a cushion of energy. 

Her voice strained, she said, “Do it now. I won’t be able to hold this for long.”

Swinging the fiery chain around his head, Robbie opened a portal to the Hell dimension. Daisy summoned the rest of her strength and quaked the bomb through it.

Completely drained, she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

“It’s okay. I got you,” Robbie said, scooping Daisy up and pulling her to his chest. “I’m going to keep you safe.”

In her half-conscious state, Daisy instinctively nuzzled closer to Robbie, filling him with warmth and hope.


	11. “It’s lonely here without you.” (Fitzsimmons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some Academy Era, pre-relationship Fitzsimmons fluff?

“It’s lonely here without you,” Jemma lamented. ****

She was sitting cross-legged on her childhood bed, with Fitz staring back at her from a computer screen.

“I know. This doesn’t really feel like home anymore,” Fitz confessed. “But we’ll be back together at the Academy soon.”

_Together._ The casual way Fitz said it gave her a little thrill. She had never had a best friend before. Growing up, her intelligence had made her an outsider. But with Fitz, she had found her intellectual equal and they had become inseparable. Their classmates had even started referring to them as a unit– FitzSimmons.

“That’s true,” she smiled brightly. “But not soon enough. Sheffield is dreadfully dull. I don’t know how I’m going to survive the next three weeks.”

“Ugh, you’re telling me. You’d think that being the largest city in Scotland, Glasgow would at least have a decent science museum, but no.”

“Speaking of, did you see the London Science Museum is doing an exhibition on Dr. Erksine and Howard Stark’s partnership? It looks fascinating,” Jemma said excitedly. Then suddenly, she had a brainwave. “We should go together!”

Fitz furrowed his brow, “But you’re in Sheffield and I’m in Scotland.”

Jemma waved her hand dismissively, “And both are just a short train ride away from London. Oh Fitz, this is perfect. We could meet up and spend some time together before the semester starts.”

Fitz grinned, “Let’s do it! How about this weekend? I’ll talk to mum tonight.”

“I’ll do the same. I expect my dad won’t be thrilled, but we’re adults with three PhDs between us. I think we can handle London.”

Plans made, the pair hung up. Jemma couldn’t help smiling to herself. In three short days, she would be back with Fitz and all would be right with the world.


	12. "So that's it? It's over?" (Quakerider)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated even adding this one to this collection, because, honestly, it's kind of stupid... but I'm a sucker for completeness *shrugs*. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

“So that’s it? It’s over?” Daisy asked, disbelievingly.

“Yup.”

“But it just faded to black! That can’t be how it ends.”

Robbie shrugged, “That’s the brilliance of it. Was Tony killed? Was it a metaphor for his paranoia? It’s left up to you.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, “Why do men just eat this kind of bullshit up?” 

“Hey! Don’t bash _The Sopranos_!”

“Well, I get to pick what we watch next,” Daisy said, snuggling closer to Robbie. “And _I’ll_ choose something with a satisfying ending.”

“Whatever you say, _querida_ ,” Robbie said, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.


	13. "Are you jealous?" (Fitzsimmons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous!Fitz in season 6 + Jemma's newfound commitment to talking about her feelings was the inspiration behind this fic. Thus, this missing moment from 6.09 was born!

“Did you mean what you said on the ship earlier?” 

Finally alone with Fitz in their quarters, Jemma seized the opportunity to ask the question that had been plaguing her all day. 

“I said a lot of things. What part?”

Jemma hesitated, “The part about the other you. Are you really jealous of yourself?”

Fitz shrugged, “Oh, that. ‘Course I am.”

“But why?”

“You had this whole separate life with him, one I’ll never get to experience. And, he’ll always be your first husband. How could I not be jealous?”

“And that’s probably my fault. You’ve only got bits & pieces of the story. I’ll tell you the rest later, but there’s something I want to make abundantly clear now,” Jemma said, grabbing Fitz’s hands. “Yes, the other you has a sliver of my past. But Fitz, _you_ have my future. We have a whole lifetime of firsts in front of us. First house, first anniversary, first baby… And I can’t wait to experience all of them with you by my side.”

Fitz softened, “You’re right. Of course you are. We have so much to look forward to. Building a life with you, a family, it’s all I could ever want or need.”

Jemma pulled Fitz’s ring from under her clothes, “I’ve been meaning to give this to you, but now I’m thinking we should get you a new ring.”

“No, I want to keep it,” Fitz admitted. “I like the idea of bringing a bit of your past into our future.” 

“If you’re sure…”

“I am.”

“Should we exchange vows?” Jemma asked.

Fitz shook his head, “I think we just did.”

She slid the ring on his finger, “In that case, all that’s left is for you to kiss the bride.”

And, so he did. Again and again and again.


	14. "Give me a chance." (Mackelena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Checking another new ship off the list! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did.
> 
> (Vaguely inspired by 10 Things I Hate about You)

Mack and Elena stood a few feet apart in tactical gear, eyeing each other warily. ****

“Give me a chance,” Mack pleaded.

“Nuh-uh. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I still have wounds from the last time I trusted you.”

To emphasize her point, she gestured to the paint stain over her heart. 

Mack had taken the team paintballing as a team building exercise. Though initially it seemed like an odd choice for an elite team of spies, even Yo-Yo had to admit she was having fun. To end the day and level the playing field, they had moved from the more traditional paintball guns to balloons filled with paint.

She and Mack were the last two standing, which is how they had ended up in this standoff, with balloons poised and ready to throw.

Mack took a step forward, “C’mon, I don’t want to use this on you. Let’s call a truce.” 

Elena shook her head, “I don’t believe you.”

Mack moved even closer. He was within arms length now.

She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, just as Mack threw the balloon. 

Using her powers, she easily dodged his throw. Before Mack could recover, she smashed her balloon on his head.

She smiled victoriously, “Too slow, Turtleman. I win.”

Wiping paint from his face, Mack laughed, “Nah, I got you right where I want you.”

With no further warning, he pulled her into a passionate– and messy– kiss. Yo-Yo leaned into it and pressed her body closer to his.

After a beat, Daisy cleared her throat, “Uh guys, not to ruin the moment, but the whole agency is kind of watching.” 

The pair broke apart sheepishly, covered in paint, but smiling from ear to ear. 

They were both winners.


	15. “You’re teasing me again..." (Fitzsimmons)

“Ugh, Fitz, these new techs are going to be the death of me,” Jemma complained. “I swear, they have no regard for proper lab protocol.”

After a year in space, she and Fitz had come back to a lab full of unfamiliar faces. Unfortunately, that meant they were also unfamiliar with how Jemma expected the lab be run. Benson had let them get away with murder.

Fitz commiserated, “I’m sure you’ll whip them into shape in no time.”

“I don’t know about that. Baxter put a bio sample in a clear bag, after I posted the new signs. If he can’t grasp a concept as simple as ‘B is for Blue is for Biological’, I’m not sure there’s much hope for him.”

“Doesn’t sound like it.”

When Jemma got like this, Fitz had learned it was best to just agree with her.

“And don’t get me started on Peters. I caught her wearing open-toed shoes!”

“The horror!” 

Jemma continued undeterred, “Spinner has promise, but I found him eating a sandwich next to an open sample. A sandwich!”

Fitz couldn’t help himself. He asked, “Did he leave a liver next to someone’s lunch too?”

Jemma narrowed her eyes, “You’re teasing me again, aren’t you?”

“I would never! I know how seriously you take lab protocol,” Fitz said, unable to keep a straight face.

“Mmm-hmm,” Jemma tutted. “Somehow I don’t believe you.”

“Maybe I could use a refresher. Kissing in the lab, for example. That’s definitely gotta be against protocol,” Fitz mused.

“Actually, no. As long there isn’t anything hazardous in the vicinity, it’s not expressly forbidden.”

“Oh good. So I won’t be breaking any rules when I do this,” Fitz smirked, as he pressed a kiss to Jemma’s lips.

When they broke apart, Jemma smiled, “No, that’s definitely allowed. Encouraged even.”


	16. "We can't keep this up forever." (Quakerider)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for Secret Relationship tropes, so that's where my head went with this prompt :) Hope you all enjoy!

Breathing a sigh of relief, Daisy called out, “You can come out now. He’s gone.”

Coulson had come by Daisy’s bunk unexpectedly this morning, leaving Robbie to scramble half naked into the closet.

Creeping out of his hiding spot, Robbie complained, “I thought he’d never leave.”

“You and me both,” Daisy agreed. 

“We can’t keep this up forever, you know. We’re surrounded by spies– somebody’s bound to get suspicious.”

“I know. I just want to keep you to myself for a little while.” 

“As long as that is all it is,” Robbie mumbled. “And not because you’re ashamed of being with me.”

“Robbie, no. That’s not it _at all_. I was just enjoying our little bubble, without prying eyes or expectations.”

Robbie nodded, “Okay, as long as we tell them eventually.”

Daisy leapt out of bed, “I’ll go tell Coulson right now. Hell, I’ll get on the loudspeaker and announce it to the whole base.”

Robbie grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, laughing, “Not necessary. I have plans for today and they all involve me, you and this bed.”

“Really? Now that sounds like a plan I can get behind,” Daisy said, punctuating her statement with a kiss.


	17. "Can we cuddle?" (Fitzsimmons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured we all could use some good old fashioned Post-FZZT comfort after the season finale :) Because who doesn’t love S1 pre-relationship fluff?

Jemma padded down the hallway of the Bus. It was late and the airplane was quiet.

She hesitated for a second before knocking on Fitz’s door. She whispered, “Fitz? Are you awake?”

She heard some shuffling on the other side of the door, before it slid open to reveal a groggy and rumpled Fitz. 

“Jemma? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep. Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is endless blue sky and feel like I’m falling again.”

She had almost died today. If she and Fitz hadn’t been able to synthesize the antiserum in time, if Ward hadn’t gotten to her with that parachute, she wouldn’t be here right now.

“That’s understandable,” Fitz said. “Do you want to come in?”

Jemma nodded and walked into his room. Their bunks were tiny and not designed for socializing. Still, Fitz motioned for her to sit down next to him on his bed.

“Is there anything I can do?”

Jemma hesitated, before blurting out, “Can we cuddle? Like we used to at the Academy?” 

As two homesick teenagers, they had sometimes cuddled together during times of stress, like exams, after Jemma had read a study about how it released oxytocin. They hadn’t done it for years though.

Fitz readily agreed, “Of course.”

“Just for a little while,” she clarified. “I think being close to someone else will help me relax.”

“I already said yes, Simmons. Big spoon or little spoon?”

“Can you be big spoon?”

Both laying down, Fitz wrapped his arms around Jemma’s waist. She instinctively nestled deeper into his warm embrace, feeling safe and secure.

“Okay?” Fitz asked.

Jemma nodded, “Thanks for doing this. And for being there by my side today. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Fitz blushed, “What are best friends for?”


	18. "I'm sick." (Quakerider)

Daisy felt awful. She was achy, shivering and nauseous. Why did she have to get sick today of all days? She had been looking forward to seeing Robbie all week. ****

Reluctantly, Daisy shot him a quick text, _Hey, don’t come over. I’m sick. Don’t want you catching this bug!_ 🤢 _Raincheck?_

Not waiting for a response, she threw the phone down and rolled back over. Maybe she could sleep it off.

—

A loud bang jolted Daisy awake. Wrapping a blanket around herself, she went to go investigate. Arm outstretched, she rounded the corner, ready to strike. 

There stood Robbie Reyes, stirring a pot on her stove, “Hey, you’re up! Hope you don’t mind, I let myself in.”

“Robbie? What are you doing here? You’re lucky I didn’t quake your ass.”

“In your condition? I’d like to see you try. You look terrible, by the way.”

Daisy pulled the blanket tighter around her, “Yeah, that’s why I told you not come over. Didn’t want you to get sick.”

“Daisy, I have a literal demon inside of me. Do you really think I can catch the flu?” 

“Oh.”

“So I decided to come over and make my abuelita’s famous chicken soup to help _you_ feel better.”

“It smells fantastic.”

“Best medicine there is. Why don’t you lay down on the couch? I’ll bring some over to you.”

Once Daisy got settled on the couch, Robbie handed her a bowl of hot soup. 

Lifting up the spoon, she took a bite. “This is delicious. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Patting the spot beside her, Daisy invited Robbie to sit down.

“And thanks for coming over, despite my protestations. It’s nice to have someone take care of me for once,” Daisy said, snuggling closer to Robbie.

Pressing a kiss to her hairline, Robbie smiled, “Anytime.”


	19. "Oh, are you ticklish?" (Fitzsimmons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely pushed boundries a bit on this one (both my own and this fic's T rating), but enjoy some not-quite-smut S3 fluff.
> 
> (Really Fitzsimmons just makeout!)

Making out with Fitz was unlike anything Jemma had experienced, and she had to say she was quite enjoying herself.

When they crossed the event horizon in their Bucharest hotel room, it had been fast and furious. A ticking clock and ten years of build up had made sure of that. But now, in the privacy of Fitz’s bunk, they had time to slow down and explore each other’s bodies.

Jemma was relishing in cataloging every touch and reaction.

“Oh, are you ticklish?” she asked, when she noticed Fitz squirm as she ran her hand up his side.

“No! Definitely not,” Fitz said defensively.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Jemma repeated the action and again, Fitz shuddered involuntarily.

“Ha! You are!” 

“You don’t have to sound so happy it,” Fitz muttered.

Jemma traced his jawline, “I am happy about it. Do you want to know why?”

Fitz nodded. 

“Because after 10 years, I get to learn all these new things about you. I’m able to explore this whole new side of you and figure out what makes you tick. You know how I get when I have a puzzle to solve.”

Fitz laughed, “That I do.”

“Do you want to see what I’ve learned so far?”

Jemma didn’t wait for a response before blowing and sucking on his ear, “You quite enjoy when I do this.”

Peppering kisses down his neck, she narrated, “And you make the most delightful sounds when I kiss your neck.”

As if on cue, Fitz let out a little moan.

“Your nipples are also surprisingly sensitive.”

Fitz grinned, “As always, you’re a quick study.”

“I can’t wait to spend a lifetime discovering what makes you happy,” Jemma said, followed by a quick kiss.

“Me either,” Fitz smiled. “But for now, it’s my turn to make _you_ happy.”


	20. "You'd be a great dad." (Fitzsimmons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of my prompts from AosFicNet2's July Drabble Challenge :) It only took me 10 days into August to finish, which I see as an absolute lol! Here's some Fitzsimmons fluff to celebrate!

“I don’t know why I kept this for all of these years,” Fitz said, gesturing to a picture of him and his father. ****

Jemma sat down next to Fitz on his childhood bed, “Well, he is your dad. It’s only natural.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Fitz replied distractedly.

“What’s really bothering you?”

“It’s just, I sometimes wonder what kind of dad I’ll be with him as my role model,” Fitz confessed. 

“Oh, Fitz…”

“And it’s not just that. I’m not sure I’m cut out for it. I’m grumpy and short-tempered. Can honestly you picture me with a kid?”

“Yes. _Absolutely_ ,” Jemma said quickly. “You’d be a great dad.”

Unconvinced, Fitz asked, “You really think so?”

Jemma grabbed Fitz’s hands, “I know so. You’re the most loyal, loving, protective man I’ve ever met. I know you’d love any child of ours to bits and do anything to keep them safe.” 

“Yeah…”

“Besides, Alastair isn’t your only parental role model. I think the woman downstairs would have something to say about that. Hell, Coulson has been like a father to us both. Those are two pretty good examples, if you ask me.”

“That’s true.” 

“And, it’s not like we’re starting a family tomorrow. We have plenty of time.”

Fitz smiled, “I don’t know about that. My mum was dropping some pretty heavy-handed hints about wanting grandbabies.”

“Well, she’s going to have to wait. Because I’m not ready to share you yet anyway,” Jemma said, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Years later, as Fitz cradled their daughter in his arms, Jemma couldn’t help but smile, “Look at you, you’re a natural. I told you you’d make a wonderful dad.”

Fitz laughed, “After all these years, you’d think I’d know better than to doubt you.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you. Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dabbling in the world of drabbles for the first time! How did I do? 
> 
> As always, you can find me over on Tumblr [@accio-the-force.](accio-the-force.tumblr.com) I'm currently accepting prompts for future drabbles, so feel free to hit me up over there (or just come and say hi!)...


End file.
